Type 3 Chi-Nu
The Type 3 Chi-Nu (In Kanji, 三式中戦車 チヌ, "San-Shiki Chū-Sensha Chi-Nu") was a Japanese medium tank, built as a stopgap solution to match the American M4 Sherman medium tank during the planned Invasion of Japan. It never saw actual combat. Background In 1943, the Chi-Nu was developed to replace the current medium tank, the Type 1 Chi-He, as the latter was decidedly inferior against contemporary Allied tanks, and to temporary fill the tank division of the''' Type 4 Chi-To', which was in development and' would be ready only on the last stage of the WWII, thus requiring a stopgap tank to counter tanks such as the M4 Sherman. The Chi-Nu used the chassis and the suspension of the '''Type 97 Chi-Ha with a larger turret mounting the 75 mm Type 3 'Gun' (a modification of the Type 90 75 mm Field Gun), which meant that it had an exposed recoil brake and lacked automatic shell ejection, making it a rather inconvenient gunYukari Akiyama's Tank Corner Episode 5 - Type 3 Chi-Nu. However, the low priority of the tank production, and the lack of raw materials postponed its production until 1944, when most of the Japanese factory had been damaged by the American strategic bombing. As a result, only 144 Chi-Nus were built. Instead of being deployed overseas as older tanks were, the Chi-Nus were redeployed in the Home Islands to meet the expected Allied Invasion of Japan. But because Japan surrendered before the invasion was executed, the Chi-Nu never saw combat action, and thus its actual combat effectiveness is still open for debate. In Girls Und Panzer Ooarai Girls High School has a Type 3 Chi-Nu, found in a parking lot by Anteater Team, and the last tank added to tank formation before the finals against Kuromorimine Girls High School. It was being overlooked earlier by Rabbit Team because they thought it was not functional. The Chi-Nu was assigned to the person who found it, Nekota, and her online gaming friends, who become known as the Anteater Team. The short time before the final match however meant that their acclimatization to the tank was minimal at best. The Chi-Nu's performance in the match was uninspiring. As soon as the match was started, the Ooarai team pushed forward and were ambushed by Kuromorimine's tanks, which had stolen a march on them, and attacked from the forest. Under fire, the inexperienced Anteater Team started to mishandle the tank, as Momoga was struggle to shift the gears. A slip-up meant that the Chi-Nu ended up reversing at full speed. Meanwhile, Kuromorminine's Tiger II, commanded by their vice commander Erika, tried to win the match quickly by aiming at Ooarai's Panzer IV flag tank (Anglerfish team). Luckily, the shot fired from the Tiger II hit the reversing Chi-Nu instead, and saved Ooarai's Force from instant defeat. Tank Specifications * Weight : '''19 tons * '''Length : 5.64 m * Width : 2.41 m * Height : 2.68 m * Main armament : 1 x 75 mm Type 3 Gun * Secondary armament :'''1 x 7.7 mm Type 97 Machine Gun * '''Hull Armor / Turret Armor : ** Front : 50 mm / 50 mm ** Sides : 25 mm / 35 mm ** Rear : 20 mm / 25 mm * Engine : Mitsubishi Type 100 Kakyuu V-12 (240 hp) * Speed : 39 km/h * '''Standard Crew: '''5 References *Type 3 Chi-Nu (Wikipedia) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Specifications (WWIIVehicles) *Type 3 Chi-Nu Official Anime Web (GirlsUndPanzer) Notes Category:Tanks Category:Japanese tanks Category:Medium tanks